This invention relates generally to method and apparatus to accurately position a golf club relative to the golfer and to the golf ball to be struck; and more particularly it concerns a visual means to obtain repeatedly accurate positioning of different clubs in a set.
Conventional irons are designed in such manner that the nine iron shaft is shorter and has a more vertical position when addressing the ball than the 2-8 irons. The shafts become progressively longer as the "numbers" of the irons decrease in sequence; also, the lofts of the golf clubs faces become increasingly more vertical as the "numbers" of the irons decrease in sequence. In addition, the weights of irons decrease as the "numbers" decrease in sequence. Further, conventional clubs are designed to distribute head weight toward the heel and toe, and to control the center of gravity of the head, to make clubs easier to "play".
While these features are advantageous, they do not attack the problem which results from the fact that the poor golfer generally has a poor swing, which tends to repeat, nor does he have the time to practice sufficiently to develop a proper swing or stance, the latter being an essential part of the swing. Since each club is different from every other, the difficulties of developing a proper alignment position or stance, and swing are compounded.